


Rain, Rain Go Away... Or Not

by angelus2hot



Category: Stolen Women Captured Hearts (1997)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Native American Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm chases away Anna's fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain Go Away... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rain, Rain Go Away... Or Not  
>  **Fandom:** Stolen Women Captured Hearts  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tokalah/Anna, Het  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The storm chases away Anna's fear.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Anna carefully pulled back the opening. A huge sigh escaped her as she looked outside. Rain poured down, drenching everything in sight. Even if she wanted to venture there all she would accomplish was getting wet.

She watched as droplets of water splashed against the teepee.

“Anna.” His voice was like warm honey as he whispered her name.

Shivers danced down her spine as she turned to face him. Gone was the nervousness she had felt at his nearness. Her passion warred with the storm outside. She wanted him.

As he reached for her she went willingly into his arms.


End file.
